


You're a dancing skeleton

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Grim in Love, Mandy comforts Grim by dancing with him.
Kudos: 3





	You're a dancing skeleton

Grim arrived home from Hard Rot Cafe.

Grim sniffed as tears streaming through his face.

Billy said "Hi Grim how is your-"

Grim said "I don't wanna talk about it"

Billy walked to Mandy

"Mandy I think something's wrong with Grim"

Mandy said "Maybe because of a creepy dance incident"

Mandy began to feel sorry for Grim

Grim was crying his heart out until he hears music playing.

Grim said "Mandy"

Mandy said "Grim"

Grim began to dance with Mandy

Grim said "Mandy I-"

Mandy said "Hey for a skeleton you're a great dancer"

Billy said "A dancing skeleton!"

Mandy said "Or a dancing reaper"

Grim smiles

Grim and Mandy continued dancing

The End


End file.
